USS Ark
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: 100 years after the events of Endgame Part 2 in TFA and 1 and a half after STID, Cybertron is part of the Federation. Optimus Prime and his team are the main crew of a Federation starship, the USS Ark. One day, they must rescue the main crew of the USS Main . Friendships are formed, challenges will be launched and unforgettable stories will be written. TFA\Star Trek AOS crossover
1. Chapter 1

Universe: Crossover Star Trek AOS and TFA  
Warnings: A.U. May contain ooc, xenophily , a little slash, spoilers for STID and TFA.  
couples:  
TFA: Ratchet x Arcee, Prowl x Sari;  
Star Trek: Spirk, Chulu, Schura, McCarol  
Crossover: Optimus Prime x Christine Chapel  
Summary: 100 years after the events of Endgame Part 2 in TFA and 1 and a half after STID, Cybertron is part of the Federation. Optimus Prime and his team are the main crew of a Federation starship, the USS Ark. One day, they must rescue the main crew of the USS Main . Friendships are formed, challenges will be launched and unforgettable stories will be written. TFA Star Trek AOS crossover.  
Rating: T

Chapter 1 : A New Adventure  
Sari P.O.V.  
"It's been a long time . Much . Never in my life I thought I lived so much. 116 years old I am looking a 30 years old person. Much as I can live a full Transformer , although i have some weaknesses . I need to eat human food , need oxygen in my human form , my skin is still sensitive, but not as much as humans . I can not reproduce with them since I was 50, when I entered the menopause. And my cybertronian sparkmate is sterile . This was proven after I brought back him from death . Was simple, I rebooted my key into the All Spark newly rebuilt . Then went to his grave , put the key in him and brought him back. He was upset and would not talk me more . But Ratchet caught his attention . Then , we became very good friends in the next years . He helped me become a kunoichi ninjabot . But what surprised everyone is that we become sparkmates 15 after his resurrection . Pity that my father had died and did not see my wedding . He would have been happy . Ah , yes . I still own the Sumdac Systems. But my company is now multi galactic . We have employed the entire universe .  
A few years after that Cybertronians appeared on Earth , humans have built several ships using our doubles technology . They were discovering other peoples . The first people were the Vulcans . They look like humans , only have pointy ears , eyebrows diagonally , green blood . They live a double life and has green blood .They are very strong . Not to mention that they value the logic, do not lie and try to keep their emotions under control as much as possible .  
Then came many people . Andorians , people from Orion , Romulan ( They are Vulcan's relatives ) and more.  
Was created federation of planets . Bringing together various planets . The places where these planets were space was called space federation . The Federation gives ships to explore the space . To become an officer of the Federation , you should study at Starfleet Academy . Typically, people form in 4, 5 years.  
There are 3 colors to indicate their paths :  
Red: Engineers , communications officers , security guards and all staff support . It's a shirt feared , because of the high number of deaths . There is even the famous curse of the red shirt .  
Blue : Are scientists and health teams ;  
Yellow: The captain and his closest subordinates as navigator , pilot . It is the command . It is the most targeted .  
At this point I , Sari Sumdac , I am 'm navigator of USS Ark . Me and my teammates from Prime team are the main crew of the ship . My friends usually only use their human holoforms . They only return to their original bodies in missions that require it or off.  
I'm the navigator as I said . My job is to trace the course of travel that the pilot will run . The driver here is the Bumblebee , my best friend . The chief engineer is the Bulkhead . The head doctor is Ratchet . The head nurse is Miss Chapel . She's been on the USS Enterprise and then moved here. The communications officer is Arcee . She and Ratchet are already a couple for a long time . Miss Chapel Prime is 's girlfriend . He is our captain . Impossible to have a couple more adorable than them . Ah , yes . Prowl is our first officer and chief science . And my sparkmate in spare time . Joke. He is always my sparkmate . We only work hard . And sometimes we do not rest on the same schedule . So ended up sleeping separately.  
At present , we are exploring a more distant place . For now , things are quiet . But soon we would receive a distress call that would change our lives forever . "  
Next chapter : A challenge is launched . A crew is kidnapped by Decepticons . Optimus Prime and his crew to the rescue . They will succeed ? Do not miss the next chapter of USS Ark .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 USS Ark  
To the rescue ...  
Narrator P.O.V.  
" USS Enterprise , who speaks here is decepticons Slisptream , captain of Nemesis . Surrender now or suffer dire consequences . "  
" Nemesis , who speaks here is Captain James from the USS Enterprise . And what will make you captain , if we not surrender the ship? "  
" I'll shoot on life support , killing you all, your organic useless . You have two minutes to decide. If you try to escape , we'll shoot . Humans should not play with decepticons , you should know that, Captain . " And she hung up.  
" Alternatives , Mr. Spock . "  
" Captain , the logical alternative is surrender . Decepticons are terrible even for the autobots , imagine for humans and humanoids . " Replied the Vulcan .  
" Lieutenant Uhura , we surrender . But immediately send an sos to Starfleet . " ordered the captain .  
Again , Slipstream returned to communicate : " Your time is up , Captain . What will it be ? "  
" Surrender accepted, Captain . " Said Kirk .  
" Well captain . Let conditions . I want the captain, first officer , chief medical officer , pilot, navigator , chief engineer and communications officer here in my spaceship . I know you have have 2 science officers on your ship . I want the two . If they do not come , I'll shoot. Fulfilling my demands , I release the rest of your crew . "  
Kirk and the crew chief were teleported to the Nemesis. Most of them cried . Except Spock ,because only Captain Kirk can do he express emotions . And the captain is not afraid.  
They were welcomed by Slisptream and her crew : Oil Slick , Brawn , Barricade and Strika . They had their clothes torn and were locked in individual cells with the promise turning Oil Slick's guinea pigs .  
But for the unlucky cons , the USS Ark was not far away and came to the rescue of the hostages .  
" Captain Slipstream , we have a message for you. " Said Strika .  
" Put it on screen , Lieutenant . "  
" This is the captain of the USS Ark , Optimus Prime . I know you have organic kidnapped . Loosen them or suffer the consequences . "  
" Optimus Prime is a displeasure review you . Long time have not forgotten what you did to Megatron . Hundred years seem ago . "  
" I do not need this debauchery , femme Decepticon . "  
"It is Slipstream , Prime. And if you insist , I'll turn off the life support and kill all the organic waste . "  
" Will it? Will you? " Caused the Prime.  
" She's right, you autobot asshole. " Shouted Oil Slick .  
" Oh, yeah . Then there is nothing else to do. Well, I'm going . Goodbye . "  
" And good riddance , autobot insolent . " Cried Slipstream .  
" But that autobot asshole , do not you think , Captain ? " Oil Slick asked .  
" Yes , commander . " Replied the captain .  
At this moment , shouted Brawn :  
" Captain , Captain , the prisoners escaped ! ! ! ! !"  
" Slag autobot ! ! ! ! May only have been them ! ! ! ! ! Damn autobots ! ! !" bellowed the femme seeker .

What cons do not count on was that Ratchet , Arcee , Prowl and Sari crept into the nave, rescued the hostages and returned to Ark . The conversation between Optimus and Slipstream was just to distract the cons . That because of a scarcity did not detect the invasion . "

Kirk and his friends are safe, but in shock. Optimus and his friends could help them? Do not miss the next chapter


End file.
